naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Hachirouta Katsuragi
Hachirouta Katsuragi (葛城 ハチロウタ) is the Fourth Tsukikage of Soragakure. After the death of his teacher Hatsuki, he was teached by Takashi Minamoto, later teaching his son Katsumi Minamoto. Background Hachirouta was orphaned at a very young age. When he graduated from the Academy, being acknowledged as a prodigy, his teacher was Hatsuki; the student of Takashi Minamoto. Over the years, the relationship of Hachirouta and Hatsuki grew to the point where Hachirouta started seeing Hatsuki like a father. Hatsuki later died by unknown means and Takashi decided to stay and train Hachirouta himself. As time passed, the bond between the two was unbreakable. However, during the time of the attack of the Four-Tails in the village, Takashi was killed, leaving his son Katsumi in Hachirouta`s care. Hachirouta rented an apartment in Sora`s public building for Katsumi to stay and sent him money, however he never interacted with the boy because just by looking at him, the bad memories of the night Takashi died came up. When Katsumi tried to run away from Soragakure, Hachirouta found him and brought him back to tell him the story of his parents. From this day onwards, Hachirouta and Katsumi began developing their relationship. Personality At first, Hachirouta was described as a stern and frightening individual who had no tolerance for anything he deemed as wrong. He was also prideful and arrogant, often being rude and sometimes even humiliating those who he thought were inferior to him, those facts making some people think he was a tyrant. However, Hachirouta only behaved like that to avoid developing bonds with people, because the last two people he had developed strong relations with (Hatsuki and Takashi) died and he didn`t want to suffer again. He would also purposely avoid child Katsumi because of his strong resemblances to Takashi and Kohaku, and thought of him as a coward after he tried to run away. After discovering Katsumi`s pain, however, Hachirouta decided to change his ways. His personality became much kinder and he realized that the best way to not suffer was not rejecting everyone around him, and instead, forming bonds with them. He felt really guilty and ashamed of his previous behavior and vowed to make it up to everyone around him somehow. Hachirouta loves and cares deeply for Katsumi, worrying about him most of the time and being overprotective, which is sometimes used for comical effect. His main goal is to protect Soragakure so that when he quits his job, people have a good memory of him. He is also shown to be short-tempered and hot-headed, traits that he kept from his previous personality, though much milder. Another thing he kept was his rather critical and unforgiving personality, as he didn`t approve Katsumi`s strong friendship with Gaara because of his former behavior. Even so, after Katsumi made him realize he was being hypocritical and unfair, he decided to stop looking at Gaara by how he was in the past and start looking at the Gaara of the present, and if he deserved to be forgiven, Gaara did too. The person he respects and admires the most is his antecessor Takashi Minamoto. Because of that, Hachirouta wants Katsumi to be the next Tsukikage when he is ready. Hachirouta also treats Katsumi`s adoptive son Fuuki in a similar way as to how he used to treat Katsumi in the past. In the start, Hachirouta uses ore to refer to himself, a very prideful and slightly rude way to say I in Japanese. However, after he creates a bond with Katsumi, he becomes considerably more humble, and starts using watashi instead. In Boruto, he uses washi, a form normally used by older men. Abilities Ninjutsu Hachirouta can use Wind, Lightning and Fire Release and can control his chakra quite well. Fuuinjutsu As he has been studying fuuinjutsu since childhood, he knowns many jutsus that allow him to seal objects, chakra and more. Trivia * Hachirouta`s hobby is spending time with Katsumi. * Hachirouta wished to fight Takashi Minamoto. * His favorite food is meat. * Hachirouta`s favorite sentence is "A frog in a well doesn`t know the ocean (井 の 中 の 蛙 大海 を 知ら ず, I no naka no kaeru taikai o shirazu), meaning that some people are mentally limited and should open their minds for new possibilities.